MOSR Summary The mission of the Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center MetaOmics Shared Resource (MOSR) is to provide a comprehensive resource across the SKCC consortium that meets all the ?omics? needs of SKCC members through a single portal. These ?omics? include: genomics, epigenetics, transcriptomics, proteomics, glycomics, metabolomics, and lipidomics. The MOSR evolved during the last project period through a carefully planned expansion of the SKCC?s former Cancer Genomics Shared Resource (CGSR). The CGSR, founded in 2007 by Paolo Fortina, MD, PhD, fostered leading-edge cancer research through its technology and specialized expertise in genomics and bioinformatics. In response to growing demand for a broader range of omics capabilities, the CGSR combined with a developing facility at Drexel University College of Medicine, led by Garth Ehrlich, PhD, FAAAS. Dr. Ehrlich now serves as the MOSR Director, and Dr. Fortina serves as Co- Director of the combined facility. New or enhanced services include: consultative faculty-level experimental design services; state-of-the-art laboratory services covering multiple omics disciplines; and data analysis services for high throughput and high fidelity omics-based technologies provided by a team of highly trained bioinformaticians. Besides new instrumentation platforms, the MOSR continues to provide Illumina-based high- throughput short-read DNA sequencing and RNAseq capabilities, as well as array-based technologies. Current goals for the MOSR include: 1) Leverage the latest genomics, proteomics, and metabolomics technologies to serve SKCC members conducting advanced cancer research; 2) Provide expertise and guidance in experimental and project design and analysis through a single portal; 3) Promote a user friendly environment by providing expert consultations, high-quality services at reasonable fees, fast turnaround, and ready access to equipment after training; 4) Provide bioinformatics analysis on all samples ensuring rapid feedback on sample and library quality, suggest future experiments indicating whether additional analyses are warranted; 5) Coordinate with other SKCC Shared Resources, particularly Biostatistics, Translational Pathology, and Flow Cytometry, to efficiently and effectively support larger-scale projects on behalf of all users.